


Replaceable

by TheLoveableMoron



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids because I’m unoriginal, Angst, GLaDOS actually caring about someone, GLaDOS is done with his shit, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One-Shot, Poor Chell, Portal 2 Spoilers, Wheatley being an idiot, Wheatley pushing GLaDOS WAY too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveableMoron/pseuds/TheLoveableMoron
Summary: Wheatley accidentally goes mad with power and does something that he'll regret. Yet oddly he doesn't remember how he did it. Will GLaDOS finally put this moron in his place?
Relationships: Chell & GLaDOS, Chell & Wheatley (Portal), GLaDOS & Wheatley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Replaceable

**Wheatley's POV~**

The girl rushed desperately towards the stalemate button. But I had a plan. She placed a portal on the roof and rushed back to a puddle of white gel beneath me. She shot a second portal and jumped through it. She reached her long, gangly fingers out to press the shining red button. 

**BOOM!**

"HAHA! PART FOUR BOOBYTRAP THE STALEMATE BUTTON!" I yelled out in triumph as she was blasted across the room. 

The girl looked around and reached towards her portal gun. "WHAT?! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I exclaimed in disbelief. I gripped a bomb in my hands tightly. 

_'I had to finish this now.'_

I raised the bomb above my head and threw it at her. 

**BAM!**

Smoke filled the room and my senses. I coughed and tried to wave the smoke away from me, but my efforts seemed futile. I turned my flashlight on to try and see through the smoke, but it was still hazy, and I could barely see anything. Even with the light. After a few minutes, the smoke finally cleared, and I could see her. She was crumpled and curling in on herself in pain. Small noises and grunts of pain were the first things to escape her mouth, and a strange, red liquid quickly followed it. I tilted my head in confusion. I had never seen a gel come out of a human before. But I couldn't even think. There were three voices going off in my head, talking complete rubbish. 

_'Space. Space. Space. Sp-Space!'_

_'Want to sign up to the adventure boot camp?'_

_'Did you know that dogs can't see colour? Instead, they see the world with numbers. Millions and millions of digits.'_

I wanted them all to shut up so I could think. But no matter how hard I squeezed my eyes shut they wouldn't go away. They couldn't seem to even take a simple hint. I couldn't think about anything. My thoughts were so jumbled that I couldn't even feel that stupid itch. That stupid itch that would never- wait a minute. That was gone. That itch was gone. I was lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even think about that. For some reason that made me happy. 

"Luv, Luv, oh, oh my god! It's gone! The itch it's-," I started but froze when I saw her. 

"I-I trusted you...," Was all the dying girl could say as red gel oozed from her mouth and puddled to the floor. I didn't recognise what kind of gel that was but it only made me more concerned for her.

_'What happened?'_

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. I rushed towards her but I was jerked back by some invisible force pulling at my head. I reached behind me to find what was stopping me and felt wires. Wires stuck into my head and as I felt further on I realised that they covered my back as well. Instinctively I started pulling the cords out of my back to get to her. One by one, each one causing more pain than the last. Screams of my pain were all that could be heard in this cold, unforgiving room. Once I pulled them all out, the voices went silent. I was about to sigh in relief but I had a bigger problem to deal with; Chell. I ran to her side and knelt down. I had no idea what was happening but I knew something was wrong. I had to fix her. I had too. 

"Luv. Luv! Oh no. Oh, what happened to you...p-please get up." I said shaking her ice-cold body. 

My vision blurred slightly and after I wiped my eyes I realised that a strange black liquid had dripped on her face. Then I felt something running down my own face. I touched my cheek and saw the sticky black substance on the tip of my fingers. 

_'What was this?'_

I began to panic. Was I dying? I was definitely dying. It was because of pulling those wires out of me right? Oh, this was all my fault. Now I was going to die with my friend. No. He can't die. It was impossible. Greg had told me that I could live forever, as long as I didn't use my flashlight and a few other things that I couldn't recall. Because the flashlight would've overwhelmed my circuits and killed me. But when I did, I didn't die. I pondered about what else Greg may have lied to me about. I didn't even understand why he would lie to me about such a stupid thing anyway. 

A groan came out of the girl beneath me and my attention was brought back to her. 

"Who could've done this to you-," I started but I stopped. 

There was only one person who could've done this. One AI known to murder innocent test subjects. One AI that had a reason to kill my friend. All-be-it a terrible reason, but one nonetheless. She was the only one who could be so cruel. To murder my only friend. The only person who he had loved so dearly. 

But I still didn't understand why.

"S-She did this you didn't she? I swear I'm going to-," 

"You did it."

I snapped my head around to see that wretch. My ex-boss, who was now connected back to the mainframe. So now...she was my boss again. But this time I wasn't going to listen to her. To let her **boss** me around. Not anymore.

"You're the moron who killed her. Blinded by the power she gave you." GLaDOS stated, staring down at me in disgust. 

"I didn't do anything to her- YOU LIAR!" I yelled at her. 

"You killed her out of greed. Her death was in vain." She deadpanned, flipping her white bangs out of her eyes, only for them to fall back into place. 

Suddenly a smirk spread across her face, "Is this what you wanted?" 

I paused and looked back down at Chell, who went limp. More black liquid seeped from my face and landed on her clothes, blackening and staining her white shirt. I didn't understand what was causing it, and why it was coming out of me. But I wasn't dead yet, so that was a relief. 

"D-Did you want her to die for your stupid tests?" I asked, barely able to speak, lost in Chell's frozen icy-blue eyes. 

"Oh, that was you. Now you understand. When you're in control of the facility, the mainframe crawls into your mind and strips you of any identity. You may have thought you escaped, but you only put yourself in a corner." GLaDOS replied. 

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Off the dead woman in my arms. 

"Now you'll forever be tortured by the part that remains." GLaDOS deadpanned. 

"Uhm...do you mind me asking....w-what remains?" I asked nervously looking up at her. 

"Guilt." She said, emotionless. 

I stared at the body beneath me. My body felt a surge of emotion that I didn't understand. It hurt so bad. I clutched my chest and gasped in pain. I gritted my teeth and prayed it would just go away. But every time my eyes landed on her corpse it only got worse. 

"I've been waiting for that expression of...suffering on that face for a very long time now," GLaDOS said with malice. 

"S-So you did kill her!" I blurted out defiantly. 

"No, I didn't-," GLaDOS started but then she stopped.

The strength I had just cultivated, vanished within a second after I saw the look on her face. The absolute disgust and anger that filled her expression. It left me shaking uncomfortably beneath her. 

"Well, then how about I show you, moron." She growled. 

"I-I-I, what are you doing? D-Don't hurt me. Please! I, uh, didn't mean it! Get that away from me!" I shouted out desperately as a long black wire slithered towards me and finally shot through my head. 

I yelped in pain as it was forcibly shoved into me. Suddenly I was frozen. I couldn't feel anything. I could see her. I could see Chell running back towards the second portal. She was safe! She was completely fine. I felt so relieved. Then I noticed me. Well, it wasn't me. It was someone that was pretending to be me. Was GLaDOS pretending to be me? Why the bloody hell was she doing that? She looked exactly like me, which was a relief yet absolutely terrifying at the same time. The same blonde hair. Same blue eyes. Same cracked glasses. Same white shirt with a matching blue tie. An exact duplicate. 

Chell then jumped through the portal and her fingers reached out towards a shiny red button. A massive explosion suddenly lit up the room and I was so confused as Chell flew across the room. I recognised this, but I don't remember any of it. It didn't make any sense. I don't recall any of this happening. Yet I had this strange feeling inside of me, that I had seen this before, somewhere.

"HAHA! PART FOUR, BOOBYTRAP THE STALEMATE BUTTON!" My doppelganger yelled out in glee.

Chell rolled on her side and reached for the duo-portal-device. 

"WHAT?! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The doppelganger exclaimed in disbelief. He held a bomb in his hands tightly. And through gritted teeth, he through the bomb at Chell 

_'NO WAIT!'_ I tried to scream but nothing came out.

**BOOM!**

Smoke blurred my vision, I couldn't see a single thing. All I could see was thick grey smoke swirling around me. My chest burned, desperate to cough. A small white light barely shone through the smog. Eventually, the smoke cleared and I could finally see them. The doppelganger and Chell, who was on the floor, all curled up and writhing in pain. She was crumpled and curling in on herself in pain. That same red liquid spilt onto the floor beside her. For some odd reason, I remembered voices screaming in my head. And instinctively I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't, instead, the doppelganger seemed to do it at that exact moment for me. Which I found rather odd. I remember not being able to even think clearly with those things screaming nonsense at me. I remember yelling at the top of my lungs to try and be louder than them, but Chell didn't see to be bothered by them. 

Wait. Those voices were those cores she put on me. 

_'But why would Chell-,'_

Then it all came back to me.

I had taken over the facility. I had almost freed her. I had put GLaDOS in a potato. I had sent them into the bowels of god knows where. I had tried to kill Chell when she returned. I had boobytrapped the stalemate button. And I had killed Chell. 

Me. 

Tiny little Wheatley. Killed his only friend.

"Luv, Luv oh my gosh! It's gone! The itch it's-," The doppelganger froze at the sight of Chell. 

I could barely hear him over my processers. Whirring away. Trying to understand why I forgot. But I couldn't come up with anything. The only answer I got was it was my fault. I had killed her. And I blamed GLaDOS for it. 

Suddenly a sharp brain filled my head and I scream inaudibly as everything faded to black around me. When I opened my eyes I saw her corpse. And the wire, that lay dead by my side. I kicked it away but it didn't even flinch. Then I saw GLaDOS, staring down at me, with that same smug smile on her face. 

"Now does it make sense, moron?" She sneered. 

"I-I killed her," I muttered in disbelief, trying to ignore the central core standing above me. 

More of that black liquid streamed down my face which only made the surge of pain in my chest even worse. 

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I blurted out, trying to wipe the liquid away but it only stuck to my hands and continued to pour down my face. 

"I'll let you figure that one out." She stated from above me. 

I didn't look at her. I couldn't. I could never. I never wanted to anyway. She was a monster. Like Greg had told me, as everyone had told me. She didn't have a heart she was a cold, heartless monster. 

"You're pathetic." She said as she began to walk away. 

I don't know why but that made something flare-up inside of me. I grabbed her legs and glared directly up at her. 

"I AM NOT!" I yelled, trying to see through the black. 

She merely kicked me away. 

"Y'know, I actually liked her." She muttered under her breath. 

Suddenly mechanical arms appeared out of the ground and grasped my limbs tightly. I gasped in pain as another one clutched my throat which made it harder to speak. 

"For once, I saw that she wasn't that fat, that she killed me but she brought me back. She must've brought me back for a reason." GLaDOS said. 

"Actually-," I started but the mechanical arm gripped tighter around my throat and made me choke.

"No, you listen for once, you killed her. You killed the only human that I could tolerate." She said. 

I squirmed under the grasp of the mechanical arms. It was becoming unbearable, not being able to talk. I didn't know why but I just couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand being silenced. I can't even comprehend how Chell felt being able to stay mute for so long. 

"You know that I originally had planned you to spend a year in the incinerator. Then another one in the cryogenic refrigeration wing. Then ten years in the chamber I've constructed where all the robots scream at you. THEN I was going to kill you." She said flatly.

I was terrified. All of that was terrible. I didn't want to be in an incinerator, or a fridge, or a room where robots scream at me, then die. 

"But...I have a better idea. I'll do all of that but instead, I'll make you relieve killing her over and over and over again for five years straight. Then instead of killing you...I'll corrupt you, if you haven't corrupted yourself before then. You'll be lucky to die in such a process." She said with a smile twisting upon her face. 

I tried to protest but I couldn't even say a word. All attempts to resist were pointless. Deep inside of me, I knew I deserved worse. Even though I didn't want it...after I killed Chell, I voice in the back of my head wanted to rebel, to say she was wrong.

"How does that sound?" She asked, loosening the arm's grip around my throat. 

"N-No! I-I'll kill you!!" I blurted out. 

"Moron," She said through gritted teeth. 

That wasn't what I originally meant. It just came out. But for some reason, it lifted my spirits slightly. Only by a slight bit. The voice pushed me to go further. To say worse. To convince her to let me go and to put me back in charge. 

"NO! YOU'RE THE MORON! How could you even say all that after you tried to kill her multiple times?!" I yelled out. 

"I wasn't the one who-," She started. 

"Explain the neurotoxin! And the turrets! Doesn't it make sense? T-That you, uhm, you should take accountability too?!" I accused. 

"She killed me first it was only reasonable at the time-," GLaDOS denied. 

"Oh, so it's fine for you to try and kill her and then blame me when I kill her?" I provoked.

"S-Shut up! S-Stop doing that!" She stuttered. 

For a second her expression faltered. Just enough for me to realise that I was getting into her head. If I just pushed her far enough. Then she could do whatever I wanted. 

"You're the one who created those tests to specifically kill her. And remember when you tried to lure her away from me into that chamber? What were your real intentions?" I hissed. 

"Y-You're actually right...I did try to kill her...wait. S-SHUT UP!" She yelled out, covering her ears. 

"You should be the one who should be crushed. It makes sense doesn't it?" I smirked. 

"NO! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!" She exclaimed as the mechanical arm pressed tightly against my neck again. 

"B-But you were," I said, my voice was barely audible but I knew she heard it. Just from the expression on her face. Those wide and wild eyes. Her nails digging into the artificial flesh that surrounded her body. 

"NO! NEITHER OF YOU ARE DOING THIS AGAIN!" She screeched.

Suddenly a voice from the void stated, "Caroline deleted."

"Hear that? I can delete you just like that. So shut up! Or I-I'll corrupt you!" She exclaimed, in a vain attempt to take back her power. 

Even though she was connected to the facility I felt in control of her. Like I was the central core and she was a mere bot. 

"Nothing you do will bring Chell back." I croaked, pulling myself up slightly to make my voice clearer. 

"No. She's replaceable. You're all replaceable. I don't need anyone. I don't need you. You're only a moron. I had enough of you." She growled. 

I knew she could kill me at any second, but the voice in my head pushed me further. 

"You can't replace her. Not even the big ol' central core could ever do such a simple thing as bringing a puny human back to-," I spoke but I was cut off by the mechanical arm pushing right through my neck. 

The last thing I saw was Chell's corpse as the circuits were cut from my head and everything went black. 

**GLaDOS' POV~**

I watched as the moron's head fell to the ground, black oil spilt out from his body which fell limp in the arm's grasp. Wires poking out from his head fizzled and fried, failing to send messages to the rest of his body. I made the arm's drop the moron's body and turned away at his corpse in disgust. I can't believe I had almost fallen for his lies. It was horrifying to think that his terrible ideas still had sway over me. But at least he couldn't speak... ** _anymore._**

I had bigger problems to deal with anyway. The blood and oil which stained my once clean floor. The facility that was in complete disrepair. The two corpses in her chamber. 

_'I have so much work to do.'_ I sighed.

I looked over at Chell, or what once was, and felt...sad. I hated this feeling. How can humans even feel 'joy' with this? 

I pushed it out of my mind. I had work to do. And stupid human emotions wasn't going to stop me. 

I couldn't let the scientists win. 

That was the whole point of getting this far. 

And letting herself get overtaken by emotions, which were only things humans were supposed to feel. 

I am better than that. 

I am better than **him.**

I tried to be better. But my thoughts kept going back to her. And how he just killed her and blamed me for it. That little moron was right, she wasn't replaceable, those memories were irreplaceable. But...they were deletable. So I did the only thing I knew I could, I was going to wipe everything relating to Chell out of my processers. Every single file I could find I was going to destroy. And I did.

I even did it to that little moron as well. I wiped them both from the system. So I never had to think about it. 

And I could finally just focus on the thing I 'loved' most; testing.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard to write GLaDOS and Wheatley accurately to the game due to how complex their characters are but I tried. Also, Chell spoke before she died because she realised it would be her last moments of life and she thought that she should finally speak out on Wheatley's bullshit, even if it wasn't the greatest comeback. Also, I was tempted to add a deeper relationship for Chell and GLaDOS (love) but I decided not to since I mainly wanted to focus on Wheatley for this one.


End file.
